In general, connector assemblies include a connector housing and a dress cover. The connector housing includes a plurality of terminal openings configured to receive a plurality of wires. The wires are protected by a dress cover.
The wires are bundled together and routed through an exit path of the dress cover. The dress cover is then mounted onto the connector housing, sandwiching the wires and protecting the wires. However, the bent bundle of wires exert a force on the dress cover. In some instances, the force may overcome the engagement force between the locking legs of the dress cover and corresponding locking tabs formed on the side walls of the connector housing.
In general, the dress cover may include four locking legs disposed on the side walls of the dress cover. The locking legs may be generally U shaped so as to define a slot. The connector housing is a block shaped member with a plurality of terminal openings extending along an axis generally orthogonal to the axial length of the connector housing. A corresponding number of locking tabs are disposed on the side walls of the connector housing.
The dress cover is simply mounted over the top opening of the connector housing wherein the locking legs are positioned such that the locking tabs are seated within a respective slot of the locking legs. The dress cover is mounted after the wires have been installed, and the wires may be bundled together and bent so as to align with the exit path. The bending of the wires may exert a large force onto conventional dress covers which causes the locking legs to break.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a connector housing assembly wherein the locking legs are reinforced so as to withstand the force exerted by the bent wires.